Retail stores have a difficult time protecting merchandise items such as eyeglasses, boxes containing various expensive merchandise items, electronic items, and other similarly structured packages. It is similarly difficult to protect such containers from being opened, to protect the contents thereof from being removed without authorization from store personnel and to protect such containers and the items therein from being damaged while on display. Meanwhile, consumers often want to visually inspect the packaged articles before deciding to purchase them. Thus, the store is faced with the problem of how to protect these articles from theft while displaying them for sale.
One method used to protect these packages and the articles contained therein is to enclose the article within a transparent glass display case, which can only be accessed from behind a counter of the retail store. The consumer can view the article through the glass, but is not able to handle the article or read any of the information about the article that may be printed on the box unless a store clerk removes the article from the case. However, in large retail stores, the problem then arises of getting the selected merchandise to the customer after the customer wishes to purchase the same without subjecting the merchandise to theft. One way to handle this situation is to maintain a supply of the boxes containing the expensive articles or merchandise close at hand for delivery to or pick-up by the customer for subsequent taking to a check-out clerk. However this makes the boxes susceptible to theft and requires additional sales personnel.
Another method used by retail stores is to list the article in a catalog and require consumers to place an order from the catalog. The article is delivered from a back storage area and the consumer must simultaneously pick up and pay for the merchandise at the same location to prevent unauthorized removal from the store. The consumer does not get to inspect the article, before purchasing and, if they are not satisfied, they must undergo the hassle of returning the article for a refund.
Another approach to protect items is to use custom security devices for different types of merchandise items. For example, “pin tags” can be used for merchandise items where a pin can be punched through the merchandise item and a secure alarm box can be attached to the pin on the other side of the merchandise item as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,920,769, Alternatively, “cable lock” anti-theft security devices have a cable that can be looped through a merchandise item and then secured into an alarm housing as discussed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,474,209. Another type of security device is a clear plastic box or “safer” into which the merchandise item can be placed and the lid of the box can be locked and alarmed as described, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,484,389. These are just a few examples of devices and techniques for protecting merchandise and deterring theft.